


(hoping) you'll get into me

by katiesaygo



Series: leverage rewatch drabbles [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e03 The Two-Horse Job, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: It's not what he would have expected—finishing a job and having a team to celebrate with, it's nice. Comfortable. Not that Eliot would say as much.
Series: leverage rewatch drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	(hoping) you'll get into me

It's not what he would have expected—finishing a job and having a team to celebrate with, it's nice. Comfortable. Not that Eliot would say as much. 

They're all gathered around a table at the nearest bar they could find—everyone save for Nate, though he was probably well into a bottle of his own. 

“I'm just saying!” Hardison starts, and Eliot has no idea what he's talking about. They've done three jobs together now though and he's already found himself listening to enough Hardison tangents to roll with the punches.

“I was getting some mad _vibes_!” Hardison gauges their reactions—Sophie's shaking head, Parker's scrunched nose—and zeros in on Eliot.

“C'mon, man, are you even listening—“

“No.”

“—I'm talking unresolved. Sexual. Tension.” he punctuates the statement with a pointed look at each of them. “Nate and Sterling?”

Eliot rolls his eyes, leaves the table to grab a refill at the bar just as Parker weighs in.

(“It'd be like _two_ Nates. Like, Nate and _english_ Nate!”)

Sophie comes up behind and he's glad he's not the only one refusing to hop on that crazy train. 

And to have a moment alone with her.

“I've been meaning to say,” he pulls his gaze up from where it seems to be stuck in his drink, “thank you. For backing me up earlier.”

Sophie smiles, sweet and sharp-edged, “I'm sure you'll find some way to repay the favor, _sweetie_.”

Eliot's mind flashes back to their conversation at the track—to digging at her and Nate's relationship, lets out a laugh.

Fair enough.

“You can start,” she leans in, puts a hand on his shoulder, “with a drink.”

When he looks down, the beer's long since been freed from his grip, is already half way to Sophie's lips.

Not that he's looking.

**Author's Note:**

> title from So Into You - Atlanta Rhythm Section


End file.
